


Sleep Deprived

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: As her sons still haven't given her grandbabies, F/M, Itachi and Mikoto are smitten, Itachi will do anything for his goddaughter, Mikoto has claimed Kagumi as her grandchild, Sakura and Shisui are pretty much her children's as well, Sakura and Shisui are tried af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: What do you do when your sleep deprived, hand your child off to someone else for a few hours.





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again written on my phone. If there any mistakes sorry.

Itachi was enjoying one of his rare days off, sitting on the decking facing the garden with cup of green tea, as the sun shone above.  
  
What he hasn't expected that day was for his cousin to show up with his 2 month old daughter and a changing bag over his shoulder with a look of pure exhaustion on his face.  
  
He knew that Shisui had started going back on missions while Sakura stayed at home looking after Kagumi for the moment. It seem that both parents were exhausted going by his cousin face, but couldn't see why he was here with Kagumi.  
  
"Can you look after her for a few hours please, she just gotten over colic, so she's been crying for the last 2 weeks as well as refusing to be put down, and cry when she is" Shisui explained to him, "Sakura seems on the verge of passing out and I just got back from tiring mission, so just few hours so we're not completely exhausted later " Shisui plead with his cousin, "if not will Mikoto baasan look after her" he asked.  
  
His mother would take Kagumi in a heartbeat but she wasn't due back for another hour at least.  
  
"Of course," he said, taking his goddaughter from his cousin arms, holding her careful against his chest, "I'm sure she'll be fine, I can turn her against you" Itachi said with a slight smirk.  
  
Exhausted or not Shisui narrowed his eyes at his cousin, protective daddy mode was continuously on since bringing her home and Itachi was enjoying teasing his best friend.  
  
"We don't need another Sasu-chan thank you, and Sakura would murder you before you could" Shisui remind him, dropping the bag on the floor next him, "She was feed not that long ago, but there two bottle in the bag, as well nappy changing items and an extra change of clothes, thank you for doing this" he said, leaning down to kiss his daughter head, before shunshin away home to curl up against his tiny wife and sleep for a few hours.  
  
A gurgle caught his attention as he looked down and stares into black eyes that were typically Uchiha. He had expected her to have green given her hair colouring, but it seem the Uchiha eye colour was the dominate gene.  
  
"It seems we're going to have fight the boys & girls off you when your older" Itachi smiled gently, running a finger over her cheek, getting a coo from her.  
  
"Nii-san are you home" a loud voice carried through the house, causing Kagumi to scrunch her face at the loud voice and feet steps that followed.  
  
He began to gently rock his goddaughter, to settle her as he seen Sakura do many times, as his little brother came into view.  
  
Sasuke stared at his brother, seeing him hold Kagumi was something he hadn't expected that day.  
  
"Did you need something otouto" Itachi asked, as Sasuke finished his staring and came next to him.  
  
"It's not important now" the younger male said, as he like his brother, stroked the tiny Unchia cheek but his strokes resulted in cry, "Are Shisui and Sakura here?" he asked, moving away from crying baby.  
  
"No, their at home sleeping" he answered, still rocking Kagumi back and forth, "Shisui dropped her off, so that both he and Sakura could get a few hours of sleep"  
  
"Hn" was all the response Sasuke gave his brother as his answer, "I'm off to find dobe to spar" he spoke, before leaving quickly, in case the crys turned into wailes.  
  
Once his otouto was gone, the tiny Uchiha settled down as if nothing happen, "You are you're father's child, toying with Sasuke already" he mused  
  
Looking at his goddaughter, he began to head to the room that his mother had setup a cot in, that both he and brother used as babies.  
  
Gingerly placing Kagumi on her back in the cot, trying to not cause her discomfort by the change in position, then placed a knitted blanket over her.  
  
Once she began to slumber, Itachi open the doors that lead outside, letting the sunlight and breeze into the rarely used room.  
  
Over the next hour, the Uchiha heir put the milk in the fridge brfore enjoying the quiet and peacefulness that surrounded the area, with occasional look at Kagumi when she made cooed or grumble in her sleep.  
  
"Itachi?" his mother called to him.  
  
Having been transfixed on the stillness of the late morning, he hadn't notice how much time passed.  
  
"Yes mother" he answered, standing up and quickly checked on the sleeping baby, who was content in sleeping, before going to find her mother.  
  
He found her in the kitchen, putting away what she had brought while out.  
  
"Did you need help with anything" he inquired.  
  
"No, I was just about to start lunch, and wanted to know if you were here, as well as you're brother's whereabouts" Mikoto told her eldest.  
  
"Ah, Sasuke has gone to spar with Naruto, so I doubt their be back any time soon" he answered her, watching as she moved around the kitchen.  
  
"Has Shisui returned from his mission? Sakura-chan looked like she could use some sleep when I saw her yesterday" she asked, pulling the ingredients she need to make lunch with.  
  
"He has, he was here when you were out, handing over Kagumi, so that both Sakura and himself could have a few hours of continue sleep" Itachi explained, seeing his mother eyes light up at knowing that Kagumi was here, "She currently asleep" he added on.  
  
Mother and son lapped in slience, as Mikoto began lunch with Itachi helping her. Once it was done, they gathered the food up and set up lunch in the room with Kagumi.  
  
They both quietly enjoy their lunch, with Mikoto telling him what has been happening in the clan, with occasional name dropping of single female clan members.  
  
A small whimper saved him from his mother attempt at future matchmaking, that was then followed by a louder whimper and within a couple second of that whimper, Mikoto had Kagumi in her arms, gently rocking and cooing her.  
  
"Did Shisui drop any milk off with her," she asked not taking her eyes off the tiny Uchiha.  
  
"Both bottle he left are in the fridge. Shall I warm one up?" Itachi questioned, as he stood from his spot.  
  
"It will be fine without warming it, just depends on if she will take from the fridge" she told him.  
  
Doing as she asked, Itachi brought one of the bottle from the fridge and passed it over, allowing his mother to feed her.  
  
Once the bottle of milk was finished, Kagumi was handed back to her godfather, who had already place a cloth over his shoulder, before resting her there, then began to pat and gently run her back, as he had seen Shisui done with her.  
  
Even after having burped her, Itachi keep her against his shoulder, as she held her head up for a few second before it flapped back down his shoulder.  
  
Just holding and watching her, Itachi could some what understand how Shisui felt.  
  
"You're be good father Itachi," Mikoto commented, looking at both them.  
  
He hoped he would be a good father as his mother suggested, if he had children. Both marriage and children were low on his list as he continued to be a shinobi and anbu member.  
  
He had once thought about pursuing Sakura, but once Shisui made it known he was interest in the rosette, he decided that his cousin deserved that happiness more.  
  
"Perhaps" he answered  
  
"Trust your mother, she knows best, you will find that someone or maybe refind them, and when you do your see how good of a father you are" she told him, before gathering the plates and leaving the left over for when Sasuke got home from his spar.  
  
Itachi gave a few second to think on his mother's words before pushing it away, now was not the times.  
  
Time flew by and soon it was late afternoon, both Itachi and Mikolo had enjoyed the afternoon with Kagumi, getting smiles and happy gurgles.  
  
She had finished her second bottles and was in the process of being burped, when the door slide open, to reveal both of Kagumi parents, who looked completely refreshed.  
  
Itachi handed her over to Shisui who took her and began to pepper kisses over her face, what resulted in coos.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look human again" Mikoto teased her  
  
"Its a wonder what a few hours of sleep does, thank you for looking after her, has she been okay" she asked, watching father and daughter.  
  
"She's been a delight to have" Mikoto exclaimed, "We're more than happy to watch her again"  
  
After a few minutes, Kagumi was handed to her mother, who lit up when got her daughter.  
  
"Mama missed you" Sakura told her child, placing Kagumi against her chest, "We should head home" she said, stroking the pink hair.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner, it's been awhile since we're all had dinner together" the Uchiha matriarch suggested to him.  
  
"We couldn't intrude anymore, your already spent the afternoon looking after Kagumi" Sakura said,  
  
"Nonsense, it won't be any bother" Mikoto told her,  
  
"We're love to Mikoto-baa-san" Shisui answered, before his wife could try refuse again, beaming at his aunt.  
  
"Excellent" she smiled at them, before leaving the friends to chat, as she went to make a start on dinner.  
  
"Your daughter is already taking after her father" Itachi told Sakura, who raised an eyebrow at him, "She's already toying with Sasuke" he finished,  
  
"Are you sure, I mean she is only 2 months old" Sakura asked him, looking down at her child, who had lifted her head and gave a smile.  
  
"He came back, being loud and when he stroked her cheek, caused her give a cry and was about to be wail, but he quickly left and she went back to being happy and calm" he said with a small smirk.  
  
Shisui just threw his head back and laughed, leaning over to his daughter and pressed a kiss her head, and got a gurgle in response.  
  
"Good girl, now you just have to keep this up little miss" Shisui told his daughter, while beaming brightly.  
  
Itachi knew seeing his cousin smile so brightly, that had made the right choice and didn't pursue Sakura, cause not only would his cousin not have this kind of happiness but also Kagumi probably wouldn't be here either.  
  
Now that Kagumi was here, he couldn't think of a world where she wasn't, she was only 2 months old and Itachi was ready to do anything for his goddaughter, as she wormed her way in his heart even more.  
  
And he was completely fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this fic, I'm thinking of doing some ShiSakuIta fics.


End file.
